


Double Shot

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [385]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Irresponsible Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon requested "Virgil and John and alcohol" and Penny came too (and made it all BroTP)





	

Virgil had meant something like beer pong, or quarters.  Good, traditional, respectable ways to get wasted in college.

But this was Cambridge, and he was sitting across from Penny and John, who’d already managed to make a sizable dent in the large bottle of Balvenie Tun before Virgil had managed to trudge through the snow to John’s apartment.

The fact that they had a box ready-made and ready-to-go had Virgil rapidly reevaluating his assumptions about what John and Penny were getting up to in the UK alone together.  Virgil tipped the contents of the box onto the coffee table as Penny poured him out a double “to catch up, darling.”

There were maybe a little less than a hundred slim wooden blocks, each one slightly longer and thinner than his index finger, rough-hewn and square edged.  Virgil recognized both Penny and John’s handwriting, words scrawled with varying clarity across one side of each block.  He picked up a handful and held them up to the light.

“One drink for every letter in your name,” he read aloud off one, letting it drop to the table.  “Why Does Penny Hate Me?” he read off the next.

John’s drink sloshed in his glass as he made himself comfortable on a cushion across the table.  “She hates me because if I draw that block, she makes me do shots.”

Penny snorted, unladylike and relaxed.  “There’s a Why Does John Hate Me tile in there too, I feel I need to point out.”

Virgil shrugged.  “Why does John hate you?”

She beamed.  “I don’t know, I’ve always avoided his trap.”

Virgil shook his head and ran his fingers through the scattered blocks.  “Oh Captain my Captain?” he read, eyes growing wider.  “Moving violation?”

“Two sips for every sex act committed in a car,” Penny clarified sweetly.

Virgil coughed, clearing his throat as John smirked at him.  “You were the one suggesting drinking games,” John reminded his younger brother.

He had, and the rules of siblinghood meant there was no backing down now.  Virgil began to quickly construct the tower.  “I may need a cheat sheet for your rules.”

“That’s alright, darling,” Penny said, reaching over to top his glass up to the brim.  “If in doubt, empty the glass and make something up.”


End file.
